This contract will support a core facility dedicated to the collection and characterization of multiplex lupus pedigrees. The facility will operate two simultaneous activities. It will serve as a registry of lupus pedigrees by collecting, validating and updating clinical, demographic and laboratory data on patients with lupus. The facility will also operate as a repository of sera, cells and DNA and will do the genotyping of the pedigrees enrolled. The contents of the database, the cell lines, DNA samples and genotypes will be made available to basic and clinical researchers.